Brothers by Fate
by Aikawa Ryusuke
Summary: Everyone knew how the sealing of the kyuubi’s spirit into an infant. But what about the body of the said kyuubi? What would happen if a highly skilled ninja transferred his only son’s spirit into the body of the kyuubi to save his son?
1. ch1 childhood nightmares & saviour

**SUMMARY**: Everyone knew how the sealing of the kyuubi's spirit into an infant. But what about the body of the said kyuubi? What would happen if a highly skilled ninja transferred his only son's spirit into the body of the kyuubi to save his son? How would this child affect the life on the jinchuuriki of kyuubi?

**DISCLAIMER**: Even if the sun refuse to shine... even if we lived in different time... even if the world would disappear... I would never ever own Naruto. Though some OCs are mine hehehe!!

* * *

Prologue

'The mighty bijuu with nine tails swarm over the leaf village, was taking down as many as ninjas with its tails. The demon roared a demonic laugh that would send chills down to one's spine. Then before him, a gigantic frog stood, on its head was the hero of Konoha, Yondaime Hokage. With his downfall, he took along the great Kyuubi and gave peace to the leaf village'

"This is the tail of the Konoha, of their protector and saviour, the Yondaime Hokage. This is what the younger generations should learn about the life of our Yondaime. No one would tell about what truly happens for I will classify it as an S-Rank secret and anyone who would violate this will be punishable by death."

This was the words of the old Sandaime, a rule he gave to those people who truly knew what happen on that fateful day. While saying this, he was holding in his hands a bundle of clothes and a blonde baby with whiskers-like birth mark in his cheeks and funny tattoo on his stomache.

Though many thought about rejoicing on that day, none saw a shinobi fleeing into the woods towards a mighty body of a giant fox, lifeless of a soul. The man perform some kind of ritual and then the baby on his hands seemed to fuse with the body and then a light emerge. What was left of the light was a red haired-baby in bundles but with ears that of a fox, red furs in some of its body and a noticable red furred tail. The man died instantly on the spot. Then a wolf dressed with some fancy armors smelled the infant then took it along with him.

Yes, nobody saw the faithful event, a shinobi performing some rituals with the lifeless body of the Kyuubi, the merging of the baby and the bijuu's body, the infant with fox-like attributes, the death of the shinobi, and the armored toad picking up the baby. Everything was left into the dark as the people of the village of Konoha were rejoicing for the defeat of the demon.

* * *

Chapter 1 Childhood Nightmares and Saviour

Time skip 6 years

Day October 10, the Kyuubi's downfall

On the busy streets of Konoha, lights were decorated in almost every house. Many people were rejoicing because of this day. But unlikely, on child was crying in its room, avoiding from the people because of the events that happened last year.

_Flashback_

_A 5 year old child from the orphanage went outside to see the glorious events. He always dreamed to see those fancy lights and the laughter of every people. But before he could go any further, a mob of people with torches, weapons, and many more was seen patrolling around the city._

"_There is the demon" shouted by what it seems to be the leader. Naruto then turned his head to see a group of mob coming near him. Curiosity got the hold of him so he wanted to know what the people would do. Suddenly someone kicked him in his gut, sending him to fly for a good 5 feet._

"_Today, you will die demon"_

"_Let's make sure that 'he' will receive the thing 'he' did to us"_

"_Yeah let's do this"_

"_Kill him"_

_Angry shouts filled Naruto's head and pain was filling his body. He started to cry because he don't know what was happening. 'Why are they mean...sob... to m-me? What did... hic... I do t-to them?' These were the thoughts that ran in Naruto's mind._

_Before blakness consumed him, the only thing that was left in his mind was a person in white robes in front of him with masked people wearing in black robes circling around the mob_

"_Ojiisa..." was all he was able to say before finally blacking out._

_Flashback ended..._

He was transferred into an apartment after that incident. He thought he was going to be alone but the Hokage sometimes would visit him. This time however, there were important guests that the Hokage would be attending to. Naruto knew too well that the same incident might occur again if he would go out from his apartment. He was going to make sure to stay away from the people this time. Then, a rock flew by his window. When he went to check it out, he was surprised to see a mob, much many than it was, crowding his front door. There were even some people that dressed like chuunins who were outside.

Thud

The door swing open and a chuunin was there. He grabbed Naruto by his collar and dragged him along.

"You're coming with me 'demon'" with a tone of venom in it.

"Let go of me" Naruto started to shout and started to swing his body and his arms.

The chuunin punch him in his stomache silencing him for a moment.

"Shut it brat"

He dragged Naruto and took him in a secluded part. Along with the crowd, the chuunin started to throw first rocks at him. Naruto had crowled into a ball hiding his head and bracing himself for the impacts.

"That should be enough... for a WARMUP" the chuunin shouted.

The mob closed at him and threw almost anything, ranging from rocks, trash, even punches and kicks, there were even some kunais and shurikens that were thrown to him. The chuunin who dragged Naruto inched to him unsheathing his wakizashi.

"This is for all those lives you killed demon. Now we will avenge it by taking out your life."

Naruto was crying the whole time. He was near to his limits and about to faint. When the wakizashi was feet away from contact, he was crying and his thoughts were eluded with so many questions. 'Why do they hate me so much?' 'Do I get this punishments just because of my pranks?' 'Why ohh why?' Naruto never knew the reason. Whenever he asked the Hokage, he would always say silent then change the topic. Everything was flooding in his conscience.

CLANG

The sound of metal connecting with metal awoke Naruto from his reverie. There infront of him was not the Hokage. In fact, it was out of the ordinary. There stood in front of him was a toad or was it a frog? The thing is that this 'toad' was twice the size of him and wore fancy armors. In its 'hands' was a katana that parried with the chuunin's wakizashi.

"Isn't it a bit odd for a chuunin to fight an innocent child, ne Bantoh?" said a man behind Naruto.

Naruto quickly look to his back. There was a man with a funny looking hair, white in color, long in length, spiky in figure. On his head was a headgear with a kanji for oil.(A/N)

"Huh..." the chuunin was trembling, along with the other people. This man, from Naruto's thinking, was someone with high status to make this mob tremble.

"You know Bantoh, you are punishable by death in doing this. You are violating the sacred rule Konoha, which is 'no shinobi, under no permission of the Hokage, is to go and kill the citizens'. Worse for it, you are killing a child. I could have killed you right here, right now but I would let the Hokage punished you. As for all of you, I would request the Hokage to punish you as well." he stated as he was turning to the mob.

Just then, group of black robed people wearing masks appeared in the sight. One with the dog mask approached the white haired man then bowed before him, along with the other black robed people.

"Inu, I want you to report this to the Hokage, understand?" said the white haired man.

"Hai, Jiraiya-sama" stated back by the robed figure. Signaling his comrades, the 'mystery figures' rounded up the mob and shinobis and headed to the Hokage tower.

"Are you alright Naruto?" stated the white haired man as his pick up Naruto to stand.

By this time, Naruto had already stopped crying, eyeing this mysterious person.

"Uhm, h-hai kyuuseishu-san." Naruto stated, a little bit confused interested to know who was his 'saviour'.

Jiraiya chuckled a little. 'kyuuseishu, ey Naruto. You really do resemble your father.'

"Now Naruto, lets go meet and have a little chat with the Hokage."

"Hai" there was a tone of happiness in it. For Naruto, he was going to see his fatherly-like person.

At the Hokage's Tower's balcony

"I'm sorry, Arashi, I think I have failed your last wishes. I also want Naruto to live like an ordinary child. No matter what I do, it seems the lack of parents still deprived him of happiness. I only wish for you and Reikka to be here." the Hokage stated as he was looking at a face far to the right.

"Yo, sensei, are you done with your mourning rituals?" said an overly familiar voice.

As Sarutobi turned, yup it was his infamous student and one of the shinobi he entitled "Sannin". Jiraiya, the toad Sannin.

"Ahh Jiraiya, welcome back. Since when did you arrive? What brings you here as well? And when will you unleash the next edition of Icha Icha Paradise?"

Sarutobi was silenced when Jiraiya pointed to his back. Following his finger, he found Naruto all bandage in almost every part of him. Sarutobi knew what happened but couldn't believe that it was this worst. Silently he whispered "damned politics". Sarutobi went to Naruto and hugged him.

"Are you alright Naruto-kun?" stated Sarutobi in a fatherly worried tone.

"HAI, Ojiisan." He then pointed to Jiraiya and stated "thanks to kyuuseishu-san and his pet." Naruto said with an innocent smile. He walked towards Jiraiya and said "kyuuseishu-san, can I get one of those 'pets'?" he asked hopefully and innocently.

"Hai, hai. Now Naruto if you could, can you wait in the office while sensei here and I have a little chat"

"Hurray, I'm gonna get cutie toad, I'm gonna get a cutie toad." Naruto sang in a cheerful tone.

"Sarutobi-sensei..."

Sarutobi knew that Jiraiya will only call himself by his name whenever he is very serious. Taking it as cue he muttered "continue".

"I will not stay here much longer. Truthfully, I was just going to pass by but things change. I would leave after two days. The reason why I change my mind was because I want to bring Naruto with me and train him."

"I understand Jiraiya. I know how he means to you defining that you are his legal godfather. I will make papers and approve of his departure. Since he will be leaving, I want you to promise to return him here. It was your student's wish for him to be recognized a hero of Konoha."

"Then I will fulfill that promise by making Naruto so strong and qualifies as your next replacement."

"That I would be assured of. Now, on the other hand, I want to know when is your next unleashing of the next edition of your famous books."

Jiraiya, grinning, "Just a matter of time before I finished it Hokage-sama" then chuckling low.

After a warm chat Jiraiya bade farewell and escorted Naruto to his apartment.

"Anyway I forgot to introduce myself Naruto, I am Jiraiya"

"Nice to meet you Jiraiya-kyuuseishu"

"Naruto in two days I will be leaving Konoha"

Naruto became sad. Just as he met another person who cares for him, he suddenly leaves. Also, how will he be able to get his 'pet'? "But why Jiraiya-kyuuseishu?"

"I loved traveling and seeing the world. Through that, I learned a lot of information that Konoha alone wouldn't be able to know. But I want you to know Naruto that when I leave, I plan on bringing you along."

Naruto's mind was choosing between shock and joy which it chose the latter. Naruto jumped up and down gleefully but then became sad. "So I won't be seeing some of my friends then?" Naruto asked sadly.

"Don't worry Naruto. When time comes we will return back to Konoha that I assure you. I give you two days to prepare and bid farewell to all your friends. By the way, how many friends do you have?"

Naruto held up his two hands, showing his fingers "Seven"

"May I ask who are they?"

"Uhm Hokage-jiisan, Jiraiya-kyuuseishu, Teuchi-jiisan, Ayame-neechan, and Ino-chan her parents"

"Hmm. The Hokage, me, the vendors of Ichiraku, and the... whoa whoa, you mean you had friends with your age, not to mention of opposite gender?"

Naruto just smiled and retold about his past encounter with Yamanaka Ino

_Flashback_

_4 months ago_

_Naruto was walking at the park relatively sad since kids started ignoring him and wouldn't play with him. So he usually plays by himself. Then out of nowhere he heard soft cries from a familiar place. On the swing which he usually plays by himself, there sits a crying little girl. Naruto took a quick glance at her before approaching her. She had a platinum blonde that reaches her neck. She wore a light blue shirt and light blue skirts and a sandals at her feet. _

"_Uhm why are you crying?" Naruto asked innocently, forgetting his sadness._

"_hic... No-obody wants to... hic... play w-with me... sob"_

"_Then I'll play with you"_

_Without anymore conversation, Naruto went to the back of the girl and started pushing her. After half an hour, Naruto and the girl were laughing_

"_By the way, my names Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto."_

"_Mine Ino. Yamanaka Ino"_

"_Nice to meet you Ino-chan"_

"_You too Naruto-kun. Hey Naruto its getting dark I got to go home. But would you like to eat dinner with us? I'm sure that my parents would love to meet you."_

"_Uhm... well sure"_

_And so Naruto went with Ino, met her parents and found that they don't mind Naruto being friends with Ino, in fact they are happy for Ino to met such wonderful friend._

_Flashback ends_

"... and that's how I befriend Ino." finished Naruto holding up a genuine smile.

"Hmm. I see, okay Naruto I'm giving you a two days to spend time with them. After that, we will leave okay understand? And say your farewells on that day when we will leave."

"Hai"

After 2 days

Naruto stood along Jiraiya at the gates of Konoha. Looking back, there were a small crowd of people

"Bye Naruto, seems I'll be missing one of our best customers."

"Bye Teuchi-jiisan, I promise to eat here again when I return."

"Bye Naruto-kun, I'll be seeing you, won't I?"

"Bye Ayame-neechan, I'm sure you'll see me when I return"

"Bye Naruto-kun. Wish you luck" "Yeah, same here."

"Bye Mrs. Yamanaka, bye Mr.Yamanaka"

"Naruto-kun when you return, I'm sure you'll be a great ninja and when that day comes, I'm gonna treat you to some ramen."

"Thanks ojiisan, keep your promise."

"Hai, hai Naruto-kun"

"... Naruto-kun, farewell" then Ino kiss Naruto's cheeks

"... Yeah I'll be seeing you" then Naruto kiss Ino's cheeks

"Okay seems thats all. Well Konoha, I bid you farewell. Hokage-sama ensure that when Naruto returns, he'll be more than capable to replace you."

"Okay road, here we come. Let's go Naruto."

"Hai Jiraiya- kyuuseishu"

And with that, the two figures stroded along the path towards to an unknown places.

* * *

A/N

Well thanks for reading this

As you can see, I mixed the prologue and chapter 1 since prologue is to short. Please understand me 'kay

Now I really dunno if the kanji on Jiraiya's headgear spells for oil. If anyone knew it otherwise please speak.

Any comments, suggestions, violent reaction, please review. Ja ne!

Arigatou Mina!!

Ryusuke-san

ditching out!!


	2. ch2 fateful occurence

A/N: Ahh my dear readers, I am VERY, VERY sorry for having a VERY, VERY late update because I have a VERY, VERY hard schedule which gives me a VERY, VERY cursed headache so I hope for your VERY, VERY kind understanding. College life is rubbing me so hard I got no time for my personal life. Darn, well anyway I wanna thank all those readers and especially to those who reviewed, my heart was delighted to say the least. Well anyway on to the next Chapter.

'I think...' - thinking

"...Therefore I am" - talking

"**roar" – kyuubi talking or thinking/demon voiced talking**

'**hmm' – demon voiced thinking**

**kai - jutsu**

DISCLAIMER: It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do... to look in the eye... and tell you I don't own Naruto! Hehehe although the OC's are mine. **My precious hehehehe!!!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Fateful Occurrence 

Time skip 1 year

Somewhere in the Border of Water country.

7 year old Naruto was seen running back and forth on top of the water of what it seem to be a giant lake. He was wearing a black shirt that had a blue symbol of Konoha at its stomache and a red spiral on both shoulders. He was wearing a grey cargo pants and wooden sandals. On his head was an ear muffs with the combination of red and black. After what it seems to be eternity, he went to the shore and rested near a giant tree. He always rested and sleep until his sensei would comeback to check on his status. Then a puff of smoke awakened Naruto from his slumber.

"Jiraiya-sensei, where were you? I've finished today's jogging exercise like how you want me to. I'm tired with transformation, clones, and replacement techniques. Isn't there anything else? Aren't you going to teach me now some strong jutsus like you promise?"

_Flashback_

_When Jiraiya and Naruto arrived at the boundary of fire and wind country, Naruto had asked Jiraiya for the seventh time._

"_Ne, Jiraiya-kyuuseishu, when will you get me that pet you promised?"_

'_Till now, Jiraiya would only hush Naruto to silence while he was writing something in his pad._

"_Jiraiya-kyuuseishu..."_

"_Kid, I will only teach you that when you became a certified shinobi of the leaf, 'kay?"_

"_Then I should start training right? Will you train me? Will you teach me cool moves?"_

"_Kid, for now we would go with the basics, here wear these."_

"_Uhm, ano... what are these?" he asked as Jiraiya put some chakra-based weights both in his arms and legs._

"_These Naruto are what I called charka weights. This will build up your strength, stamina, and speed."_

"_But if this are weights then why do I don't feel it heavy?"_

"_Simple Naruto, all I have to do is apply some of my charka. For starters, lets begin with 5 pounds. I will add more in due time. For now get used to it."_

"_Alright I'll believe you Jiraiya-kyuuseishu."_

"_Naruto, from now on, you will start addressing me 'sensei' okay?"_

"_Hai Jiraiya-kyu... I mean 'sensei'"_

_After Jiraiya had applied some charka, Naruto's arm indeed became heavy. It was hard to move his feet. Naruto never complained, because he did have faith in Jiraiya. _

"_Now Naruto, you will be walking down to the path of your legacy. Let us begin it with teaching you the basics. Chakra and molding chakra..."_

"_But how about some moves Jiraiya-sensei? When will I learn them?"_

"_Maybe after a year?"_

"_What?"_

"_You see kid, after a year, I'll be teaching you some higher level jutsu. For now, you need to learn some basics. Put it in a way like you're in the academy only you've entered much earlier, you'll graduate much earlier and you'll be much informed because were going to travel to a lot of places. Get my point?" 'Though the truth, I was planning to release my next edition of Icha Icha Paradise after a year or so, so I need a lot of time of researching and with you doing repetitive exercise, I'm sure to have a lot of time researching.'_

_End Flashback_

"Hmm, ohh is it already a year? Ok now Naruto I'll be teaching you a jutsu liked promise"

"Yosh, will you teach me about that pet, Jiraiya-sensei?"

"No, that's until you've become a konoha shinobi. What I'll be teaching you is a jounin leveled kinjutsu. Naruto, after I teach you with these, I want you to start training for your taijutsu."

"Huh, will it be like these stupid chakra weights?"

Over the year, Naruto learn to apply chakra on the beads to make it heavier although Jiraiya would always check it. He wanted to make sure that Naruto won't overload his weights, Jiraiya had already planned what weights would be good enough for his age. For now, Naruto was walking with extra 40 lbs on his arms and legs. He also made sure Naruto would master totally some chakra-control exercise thus after teaching Naruto the leaf exercise, tree-climbing exercise and water-walking exercise, he instructed Naruto to do his ritual jogging on water and sometimes on tree with a leaf on his forehead.

"No Naruto, this would be much cooler. The jutsu is called **kage bunshin**."

"Huh **bunshin** again? I suck with those"

"Now Naruto don't make that stupid face. Do you think I'll let you waste time just teaching E-ranked jutsus? With this jutsu, you'll be able to make solid clones, one that really kick butts."

"Sugoi, please teach me Jiraiya-sensei, please teach me."

"Clam down, kid, calm down. First, you must have a high chakra control so as not to waste chakra. Well that was taken care of with the time you've spent on chakra control exercises."

"How would it improve my taijutsu, sensei?"

"Easy, since you can make solid clones of yourself, you have now a sparring partner. Not only that, your sparring partner would be the same level as you since it is pretty much determined by the caster. Another thing to behold with this jutsu is that it allows one solid clone to transfer any knowledge it had to the one who cast it. So it makes you help improve on your taijutsu since you will totally see any flaw in it. Get my point?"

"Uhm... I guess."

"Hahaha... that is expected since your only a 7 year old. Now do the hand sign I'm gonna show you."

Naruto watched and memorized the hand seal. It took Naruto mostly about 3 hours to totally make a group of solid clones. Due to Naruto's extensive training and chakra reserves, he was able to made a group of 10 clones and can increase it from there. With the concept of Jiraiya's sparring partner, Naruto moved on to taijutsu and some more ninjutsu. True to word Naruto was able to gain almost every knowledge that the clone gained. This regime continued Naruto for a year.

* * *

Timeskip 1 year 

In a village south of Fire Country

"Oy kid hurry and get up, don't forget we have a lot to do today. I'm leaving early so just go to the central, meet me at lunch near the fountain." With that, Jiraiya disappeared with a cloud of smoke.

Naruto groggily nod.

11:45

The clock was ringing for 45 mins but Naruto wasn't still in the mood to wake until...

"**KIT!!! WAKE, THE DAMN HELL, UP!!!"**

"Wahhhh..." Naruto stood while holding his head.

"**Brat listen, I, the ever great Kyuubi no Kitsune, Kyuubi no Youko, Lord among the tailed Bijuus, feared among the mortals, and insignia of hell and death, will not allow my reputation be stained because I was, not only be defeated by a despicable mortal but also encaged in a worthless, pathetic, lazy-ass, loud-mouthed, idiotic-faced, stupid grinning mannerism, brat."**

"Oi you don't have to go all that trouble to wake me up furrball. A simple 'Wake up kit' might do"

"**Right and that reminder from your sensei saying that if you'll be late he will not only add more weights but also restrained you from learning another jutsu."**

"Nani? Wahhhh, kuso I'll be late. Damn you kitsu-teme, you should just have told me that earlier."

"**And what, miss the fun that you'll be punished and tortured, HELL NO! It's the only entertainment I have. I need to have some fun once in a while, don't I kit? I would love to talk with you more, that way, the hermit's gonna be pissed and he'll be hellbent with you hahahha!"**

Naruto shook his head, cleared his mind and started to do the morning rituals as fast as his little body would permit. He wore a black shirt with a spiral at his back and a dark red pants. He wore his favorite fingerless glove which was given to him by a friend of Jiraiya, saying that it would his palms from uneven surface while doesn't limit the movements of his fingers when performing hand seals. All the while, he was cursing on why did he had to learn how to talk with the fox.

_Flashback_

_A month after the _**Kage bunshin **_lesson, Jiraiya came to the conclusion that Naruto should learn everything about his past. The Sandaime Hokage instructed Jiraiya to tell Naruto about the fox since it might help in training. Jiraiya also felt that Naruto was getting a little confused as to why he had a high stamina and heals fast. He kept on asking why was he special to his age, that does it concern his family. Also why did Jiraiya told him [Naruto that he somehow resembles a student of his, both blondes and stubborn. So he planned to confess everything now. He only wished that Naruto's views in life will not change due to the upcoming revelations. _

"_Yo kid, your improving well so I have a very important gift for you. It's about your history, family and everything..." Jiraiya looked at Naruto whose faced flushed a lot of happiness "Now kid, wait 'till I finished up and don't interrupt me. You know about the mighty Kyuubi with its tail and blah blah..." _

_Naruto was somehow in a different world where he is so excited, he failed to listen. This didn't slip unnoticed to Jiraiya._

'_Why the nerve, I took the liberty in memorizing those lines yet the brat didn't even listened to one line. Hmph kids this day.'_

"_Oi kid, you still there?"_

"_Huh hai, hai sensei. Where were you again? Hehehe"_

"_I said that the Kyuubi did lose to Yondaime but didn't die."_

"_Huh what are you saying sensei, everyone knows that Kyuubi died right"_

_By now, Jiraiya had a grim face plastered on him. He then continue knowing this conversation would be much longer._

"_Kid... That is what the old folks want the young generations to believe. But I'm gonna reveal to you what really happened on that said night..."_

_----------------------------------------SCENE CHANGES 8 YEARS AGO----------------------------------------------------_

_On the Hokage tower, Sandaime was pacing back and forth on a secluded room where a door with a kanji for 'Forbidden Seals'. Then a chuunin shunshined before the Hokage._

"_Sandaime-sama, reports has it that the Kyuubi is within Konoha outskirts. Frontlines have been dispersed to subdue the said beast. Although sad to say, not one of our shinobi had been able to last more than a minute. Sir, how long should we to wait. We fear that the if this continues, Konoha's shinobis would be annihilated."_

"_Understood, for now try to keep the bijuu at bay while the Yondaime finishes out his seal."_

"_Hai" and with that the chuunin shunshine outside. 'Arashi, hurry up. If this continues, there's no telling what would happen to our beloved village. What's taking you so long?'_

_As if on cue, Arashi went out, a smile plastered on his face showing some of his white teeth while giving him a thumbs up. Then a blur of red appeared. Jiraiya had shunshined in the Hokage's tower, fear and nervous is on his face._

"_Oi Arashi, hurry, Reikka is in labor. You must be there since she's not calming down."_

_Smile faltered and without a second to waste, two shinobi shunshined to the hospital while the Yondaime used his prized jutsu to be near his wife. After some troublesome minutes of labor, a whine of a baby was heard. Arashi went out of the Operating room. Jiraiya was about to congratulate his student when he noticed his grim faced. Though he may be no skilled medic nin compared to his teammate, he knew what was Reikka's current situation and feared that what he was thinking was wrong. _

"_Arashi..."_

"_..."_

"_I understand. So where you able to modify the technique Fuuinjutsu Shiki Fuujin?" a nod was reply_

"_I see. It will allow you to bind Kyuubi with the sacrifice, in short when the sacrifice dies, so will Kyuubi, right?" again a nod was reply._

"_But where would you get..." he then looked at Arashi who was frowning at his son. He understood. It doesn't need a lot to fully understand his student, one whom which was like a son to him. _

_Arashi, after sighing, look straight to Sandaime._

"_I understand Arashi. I know what you are thinking." True, he was not called the 'professor' for nothing. He also has a family of his own so he knew it was truly hard for his successor. "I will make sure that you're son will be a hero, a hero for imprisoning the Kyuubi." Then Arashi gave a thankful nod. Jiraiya coughed then said "Look before anything else, we have to know what's the kid's name?"_

"_...Naruto..."_

"_Naruto it is"_

_And so after everything was said, Yondaime hiraishined outside near a cliff. Jiraiya watched from the monument to watched everything. From the appearance of that familiar huge toad, from a blinding light. Then afterwards nothing else will be the same. Everything will change from today's event. Tenth of October, the downfall of the mighty Kyuubi no Kitsune, the death day of his prized student and fearsome Konoha's Yellow Flash, the day of the birth of a jinchuuriki of Konoha, the birthday of Naruto, his nephew. Although he would have wished to adopt him, there are certain things he needed to finish. _

"_Naruto, although you might live alone for a while, I will make sure that I will retrieve you. Then I will make sure that your father's legacy would continue"_

_------------------------------------------SCENE REVERTS BACK-----------------------------------_

_After a very long talk, Naruto had shown mixed feelings, first was confusion, then doubt, then anger, sadness, then hate. Jiraiya noticed this, he was expecting this from a kid who was abandoned from its birth until recently._

"_...W-why?"_

"_..."_

"_W-why?..."_

"_..."_

"_WHY?!"_

"_Kid, try and understand your father."_

"_How could he?(hic) Why would he allow me to be lonely and hated? Why? (sob)"_

"_During the attack, you were the only baby that was born. Understand that your father never wanted you to be alone neither did your mother. Understand that it was for the safety of the village." 'Please kid, don't also hate the village' was the thought of Jiraiya._

"_But why did the village..."_

"_Kid, everyone in there lost their loved ones. They are angry for losing someone though they knew that the true blame was gone, they just can't get over with the past. They are afraid to let go of the past. Thus, they need their anger to sustain. So they make up those stupid excuses that you are the Kyuubi's reincarnate so they can always remember the past. Also they knew that they can never blame Kyuubi because of their fear so they just redirect it to you"_

"_Am I..."_

"_Don't even think of completing that question, Naruto. No, you are not, will not, and will never be Kyuubi. You are yourself, I knew Arashi too well so I'm pretty sure that you were never the Kyuubi's reincarnate. Remember that through a female person you were conceived thus eliminating any facts that you are a demon. Think that Kyuubi is only a tenant in your body, sharing the same room. Ok? I don't want any thoughts in you about Kyuubi's reincarnate."_

"_..."_

"_Well with that out of the way, anything you want to clarify?"_

"_Yes, I will make them see their faults, I will honor my father's last wish, I will become a Hokage surpassing the other four."_

"_Hahahaha, very well kid, I will make sure that your wish is granted. Okay time for training"_

"_Yosh!"_

'_Hmm. With his power, sure he is strong but what if the fox would help him hmm...'_

"_Oi kid, show me your seal."_

_Naruto complied and Jiraiya did something like it was a tickle then afterwards he felt something, pain and heat, pain like a thousand needles piercing his stomach and heat, as if a fire was set on his stomach then a mystic force that was pulling him towards somewhere._

"_Sen..."_

"_I hope you had a nice chat with the fox, kid"_

_Naruto awoke with a wet sensation. He was no longer with his sensei. He was in a dark room with walls. It was a very large maze. Though it puzzle him where he was, something was off. It's as if his body knew where to go. Then he found himself in a very large room with a big cage, big enough to fit one mansion. He noticed a paper with a kanji for 'seal'. When he was about to walk near it, a pair of giant eyes with slit pupils appear from the opposite sides of the cage. He fell on his butt for being surprised._

"_**Are you my host? PATHETIC! You're just a weakling, leave my sight for you are not worthy in front of my presence."**_

"_Your-re Kyuubi?"_

"_**Aren't you a genius? OF COURSE! WHO ELSE WOULD BE STUCK WITH A PATHETIC PERSON LIKE YOU!"**_

"_What's your problem?!"_

"_**Your very existence is what makes my fur stands. NOW OUT!"**_

"_Hey this ain't your body so you better behave."_

"_**WHY THE!!! JUST LET ME OUT OF HERE AND I'M GONNA RIP YOU TO SHREDS NINE TIMES AND LET YOU BURN IN HELL FOR ETERNITY!"**_

"_AND MY DREAM IS TO BE A HOKAGE!"_

"_**Who ask for your dream brat"**_

_Tension filled the room as the two lock up in a stare match. Though Naruto may be a child, he will not tolerate anyone who thinks lowly of him._

"_**I like your guts kid. You may be a weak and pathetic kid but you might just have potential. For now get the hell out of here and continue on with your training. Who knows, you might just fulfill your dreams. NOT! HAHAHA!"**_

_Naruto bore a confused look but with a swept of strong gust he was awake and looking at his sensei._

"_So kid how did your conversation with the fox go?"_

"_Uhh just said I just continue with the training." 'Finally, my head feels it's gonna break. That furball does talk too loud no wonder why he was the strongest, he must be the loudest bijuus'_

"_**YOU BE CAREFULL WITH WHAT YOU'RE SAYING BRAT!"**_

"_Huh?! Who said that?"_

"_Huh? Naruto, what's gotten in you?"_

_A moment of silence which was only disturbed by sounds of cricket._

"_Nothing. Maybe I'm just imagining things." 'Whew, for a second there I thought I heard furball's racket.'_

"_**I SAID YOU BE CAREFULL WITH WHAT YOU'RE SAYING YOU BRAT! ARGGHHHHH!"**_

"_WAAAAA!!"_

"_Naruto what's wrong with you?"_

"_**Grrrrr!!! Oi brat don't think for a second that you've lost me. From what your sensei did, he didn't only improve the seal so that you may have access to my powers but also grants me access to your senses, thus making me your second nature."**_

"_SUGOI! Yosh now I'm unbeatable!"_

'_Guess he learned what I did o his seal. It should have started later but oh well, the earlier the better he handles it.' "So kid, had a pleasant talk with Kyuubi?"_

"_Huh? Oh furball? Yeah sure, he's kinda ok just take off his mouth and he could have been scary?_

"_Huh?"_

"_He sure loves to talk a LOT!"_

"_**THE INSOLENCE! BRAT JUST WAIT AND I'LL HAVE MY VENGEANCE!! YOU BETTER SHOW SOME RESPECT BRAT IF YOU EVER WANT TO HAVE SOME OF MY ASSISTANCE!"**_

"_Yeah, yeah"_

"_**One more thing brat, whenever you want to talk to me, just think in your head, no need to be loud."**_

'_You're saying I'm loud? What about you? You're TOO loud'_

"_**Grrr!! Insolent brat!!"**_

_Flashback finally ended_

All the while, Naruto was speeding off towards the fountain. Unluckily, he bumped into something or specifically, someone.

"Ow... Ahh gomen I wasn't looking into the way." 'Damn you furball now look what you've done'

"No its alright I kinda zone out in there"

In front of Naruto was a boy, an inch taller than him. He had a red hair with some streaks of orange. His hair was like a fire dancing with the wind. He wore a loose grey shirt, a baggy maroon pants and a long cape with a symbols of a crescent moon.

"Well I gotta go then, my sensei's going to be mad at me bye!"

Naruto ran as fast as he can, thinking that there was something wrong with the boy but shrugged it off since he hasn't have a time to lose. Once nearing the fountain, Naruto notice two odd things, one is that there was a new guy. 'Might be some acquaintance or something.' The second was a wolf that was somehow dress with guards on his legs. 'Animals that wears an odd costume, hmm now what was that furball lectured to me about those?' **"Grrr!! One show some respect, and two, that is a summon. Although I heard of tales that there was a clan that specializes with wolf partners. So much like the Inuzuka clan with the dogs." **'Alright, alright geez.'

"Hey sensei"

"Naruto, you're late."

"Sorry, I ran into someone"

'Nooo, Naruto has somehow manage to acquire Kakashi's absurd reasoning.'

"Hey senpai"

"Akuma what happen? This is the first time you're late?"

"Sorry, I ran into someone"

'Wow talk about de javu? This kid reasons out just like Naruto'

When Naruto shifts his head to his back, he saw the same kid that he met earlier.

"Huh? It's you?"

"Oh! You're that kid earlier"

"Hehehe sorry again about earlier. Oh yeah I forgot to introduce myself. Names Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. Nice to meet you"

"Kisune Akuma. Same here"

"Now Naruto I want you to meet an old friend of mine. He's Ookami Shinmyou, a clan that specializes with wolf techniques. The kid happens to be his apprentice. Since we are going to be on the same route, we both talk about it and decided that we'll both supervise your and Akuma's training."

"Now Akuma, I've told you about Jiraiya right?"

"Yes sensei, he's an old comrade of yours"

"Does that means that you were a leaf shinobi?" [Naruto

"According to sensei, he was once traveling across lightning country when a band of nukenins surrounded him. It happen to be the same time when Jiraiya-san was returning from his mission when he happen to pass by. He somehow knew the band as a rouge shinobi ninjas so he helped dispose of him. From then on, both of them became friends and shared information since sensei was a shinobi that travels across all the nations. Isn't he great. Your sensei was also a shinobi that travels across the nations. Right Naruto-san" [Akuma

"Right"

"Alright now that both of you knew both of us let's start the training you guys." [Jiraiya

* * *

Timeskip 6 months 

During the previous 6 months, Akuma and Naruto shared a training given by both Shinmyou and Naruto. Naruto learned that Akuma was travling with his sensei in search of the legendary medic nin Tsunade. He learned that his sensei had a fatal disease that had shorten his life span. Unknown to both, Shinmyou had already guessed that he has a little time left before he died, that is why he was now talking with Jiraiya.

"Huh? What are you talking about? We will find Tsunade and heal you. Then you can continue training Akuma to be your heir."

"I'm sorry Jiraiya but recently, its hard for me to breathe properly. Most of the time, I had to eat soldier pill just to fool both boys, believing that I have a year before I die. Please Jiraiya when I die take care of Akuma. He had suffered greatly just like your Naruto. He was seen a demon in some villages that we went. That is why we usually travels. You knew that he wore a henge most of the time right? I'll tell you what's underneath it."

"No. I'm lying if I tell you that I'm not curious. However, he wore it to protect himself even from us. If I force him, it will only trouble the boy. I will let him to decide when to drop the henge. If I'm not mistaking, he is afraid to lose a friend that he wanted so much, but time will only tell when he will truly open up to both me and Naruto."

"I thank you Jira... urgh...cough" Then he fell down.

Later that evening. Naruto and Akuma was in the woods sparrng. When the sun was setting they heard Jiraiya shouting from the cabin, calling for them. When they enter the cabin, they found Shinmyou lying on the bed. His skin was very pale and he had a ragged breahing.

"Naruto, Akuma, I'm sorry to say this but it seems Shinmyou will not live long. In fact, he has 'til dawn to live. He has something to say to both of you so don't interrupt him until he had said it all understood? Good"

"Naru...to ...cough... I wa..s happy to train ...cough...you. I'm ha...ppy to learn that ...cough... you had a pure heart. I hope you will fulfill you...'re dreams. Please conti...nue on watching Akuma for me. He has no... more fami ...cough... ly left. I entrust him to your sen... sei." "Akuma... you have grown well and know ... that I was proud to be ...cough... your sensei. Here take this... pendant. This is the pen... dant to the heir of my ... clan. I en... trust to you this and ...cough... my clan's summon. Only heirs got to have ...cough... animal partners. Others were only able to access wolves... through summons. Akuma, please enjoy your... new life with them. Be with Naruto, revive my clan, our clan. Other things, I had entrusted with Jira... iya ...cough..." "I give both ... of you my final blessings... May Kami-sama protect the both ... of you... and may He help you... always in your life. May both of... you find happiness and... prosper in you life."

"Sensei! I will revive your cl... no, our clan and will make sure to make you proud of me."

"Shimyou-sensei. Arigatou"

"Rest now Shinmyou. I promise you that I'll take care of Akuma from now on and will not disappoint you"

"Thanks... guess I still owe you ...cough... one. Hehehe darn... looks like we'll never... be even again Jira... iya."

"Think nothing of it. Friends never owe each other because I helped you without any hesitations as you had helped me as well."

"Than..."

"Shinmyou-sensseeeeeeeeeeii" then Naruto cried.

"Sens... outousan." Mumbled Akuma before he sobbed.

"old friend, rest in peace."

When the dawn had break, three figures stand on a mini-mountain, a sign of grave. All three were saying there final prayers. That evening, all went to the border leaving the mountain where a memory of a person lies.

"Akuma, Naruto, from now on, I will supervise both of you. Mark this, I will make sure to make the greatest shinobis out of the both of you. Shinobis must not show any emtions but remember this, true strength comes from the will to protect our precious persons. Shimyou is one of them. Even if he died, he will live always in us, guiding us and protecting us. May his memory serve as strength to both of you.

And a chorus of "Hai! Sensei" was heard then the three stroded out towards the road, moonlight shining above, and a stray shooting star fall.

* * *

A/N: Now for start, I'll be having a poll. First, if I should even bother on mentioning Akatsuki. If I do, Itachi would kill his clan, excluding Sasuke. Sasuke will be the king of brooders, and end up joining Orochi. If no, Itachi will be famous in Konoha, Sasuke is opposite, means his not the brooder king, but slight. 

Yes

No

Next, do you want Naruto and Akuma to met up with Haku, meaning they'll meet team (?) who was doing the mission of Tazuna and they'll but in. Thus, there will be a 'The Great Naruto Bridge'. If no, then that is a problem but I'll manage. Hope you'll want the first since a three-man team is required in chuunin exams (ohh a clue? )

Yes

No

Then, would you want it to be a harem? Now I know this was to be a Naru-Ino but it would be great to introduce some rivalries righ[wink, wink

Yes

Who you want to join

No

Well I guess that is all I want to ask. Please don't hesitate to review, or flame just be nice ok. And to all of you, I know this is a great story so please don't repeat it anymore, it wont help in updating faster.

Arigatou Mina!!

Ryusuke-san ditching out!


End file.
